1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for data transfers with bar codes.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern bar code scanners are capable of reading bar codes from displays on devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones, computers, and other devices. E-coupons, for example, may be implemented with at single bar code and transmitted from a mobile phone to a bar code scanner. However, a static bar code provides a limited amount of data to be transferred and often the user interaction required to ensure that the bar code is accurately read can be cumbersome.